familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pocahontas County, Iowa
Pocahontas County is a county located in Iowa, United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 7,310. The county seat is Pocahontas. The county was formed in 1851. This county was named after the Native American princess from Jamestown, Virginia. A colossal statue of her stands in the city.History, Pocahontas County Economic Development. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.2%) is water. Major highways * Iowa Highway 3 * Iowa Highway 4 * Iowa Highway 7 * Iowa Highway 10 * Iowa Highway 15 Adjacent counties *Palo Alto County (north) *Humboldt County (east) *Webster County (southeast) *Calhoun County (south) *Buena Vista County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 7,310 in the county, with a population density of . There were 3,794 housing units, of which 3,233 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 8,662 people, 3,617 households, and 2,430 families residing in the county. The population density was 15 people per square mile (6/km²). There were 3,988 housing units at an average density of 7 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.49% White, 0.24% Black or African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.30% from other races, and 0.61% from two or more races. 0.89% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,617 households out of which 29.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.30% were married couples living together, 5.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.80% were non-families. 30.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 25.40% under the age of 18, 5.30% from 18 to 24, 23.40% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 21.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 96.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,362, and the median income for a family was $40,568. Males had a median income of $27,929 versus $20,515 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,006. About 6.60% of families and 9.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.30% of those under age 18 and 6.50% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Fonda *Gilmore City *Havelock *Laurens *Palmer *Plover *Pocahontas *Rolfe *Varina Unincorporated communities *Ware Townships *Bellville *Cedar *Center *Colfax *Cummins *Des Moines *Dover *Garfield *Grant *Lake *Lincoln *Lizard *Marshall *Powhatan *Roosevelt *Sherman *Swan Lake Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Pocahontas County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Pocahontas County Courthouse *National Register of Historic Places listings in Pocahontas County, Iowa References External links *Pocahontas County Economic Development Commission * Category:Pocahontas County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1851